Tudo o que somos
by Leka Moreira
Summary: momentos são aquilo que nos fazem.
1. Um pequeno segredinho

**TUDO O QUE SOMOS**

**Autora:** Leka Moreira  
**Resumo:** Drabbles de momentos.  
**Shipper:** diversos  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Spoilers:** HP7  
**Idioma:** Português

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: esta fanfic está sendo criada graças ao desafio proposto pela Ily, e consiste em criar 100 drabbles, com 100 palavras selecionadas aleatoriamente por ela. Drabbles são pequenas fanfics, com no máximo uma página de Word (neste caso). Neste desafio, cada palavra é o tema do drabble. Seguem as conseqüências. XD

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tema – acidente – **_

**Um pequeno Segredinho**

- Está doendo?

Ron sabia que deveria ter cuidado. Havia escutado, mais de uma centena de vezes que crianças de quatro anos eram frágeis e, mesmo que quisessem correr e pular por todos os lados, não era coerente deixá-las fazer isso. Todavia, ele também sabia que era um pai babão. Babão e bobão. E que estava definitivamente a mercê dos pedidos singelos da filha. E era exatamente Essa falta de controle que havia sido seu problema naquele dia.

Era o início da primavera e o tempo permanecia bonito e propício para brincadeiras ao ar livre o dia inteiro. Logo pela manhã, Hermione havia saído de casa junto ao filho mais novo, Hugo, e deixado a Ron a simples responsabilidade de cuidar da filha. Era simples. Ou ao menos parecia.

Tudo ia bem até o instante em que, durante a brincadeira de esconde-esconde, a pequena Rose, ao sair correndo de trás do asbustro para alcançar o pique não visualizou a pedrinha no meio do seu caminho e, pronto, caiu com tudo no chão.

Ron rapidamente agarrou a menina e a carregou para dentro da casa, colocando-a sentada no balção de madeira. Se tivesse tido um pouco mais de atenção, repararia que o machucado era minúsculo e também que a reação da menina era calma ao invés de escandalosa. Na realidade, quem se escandalizava era ele.

Passados minutos de tensão em uma busca pelos remédios de cura que se escondiam nas gavetas e armarinhos do banheiro, o ruivo fez um curativo com gases e esparadrapo.

-Está doendo, Rose? - perguntou novamente, quando a garotinha pareceu não ouvir. Ela mirava o joelhinho com curiosidade.

- Não, papai - maneou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho - Ficou bonito! - elogiou, cutucando a gase - Por que você não virou medibruxo? - questionou docemente.

Ron sorriu. Rose fazia com que se sentisse como nunca havia se sentido antes. Apesar das bagunças e no nervosismo gerado, ele simplesmente voava às alturas toda vez que via a filha.

- Rose, não conte a sua mãe, okey?

A garotinha sorriu.

- Nosso segredinho?

- Sim. Nosso maior segredinho!

Riu enquanto pegava a menina no colo e corria com ela para o jardim novamente.


	2. Ali

_** Tema – sempre – **_

**Ali **

Ela estirou os dedos da mão, admirando o seu anelar, em especial. Reluzia. Com aquela pedrinha novíssima em folha. Sorriu.

Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter.

Era um nome extenso, mas não importava. Era seu novíssimo nome. Completo, lindíssimo a seu ver. Continha tudo. Absolutamente. Sua felicidade.

Havia demorado. E os anos arrastados, por tempos tidos como perdidos, agora valiam. Cada segundo. Talvez, no fundo, ela sempre soubera. Era para ser. Daquele exato modo. Como estava sendo.

Estavam juntos, finalmente. E naquele dia, naquele instante, completavam exatas vinte e quatro horas de casados, de união perante a lei, combinando com o estado de suas almas.

Ela revirou-se na cama e se deixou apoiar sobre o braço esquerdo.

Ali estava ele.

Os olhos repousando. A face serena. Os cabelos desajeitados. A cicatriz. Tudo o que fazia com que fosse ele, mesmo que durante o sono.

Acariciou sua face. Ele deu um sorriso. Ela deu outro.

Ele estava ali.

E estaria sempre.


	3. Sobre pais e anjos

**_Tema – anjo –_**

**Sobre pais e anjos**

O garotinho de cinco anos de idade abraçava-se ao lobinho de pelúcia cor de abóbora enquanto escutava atentamente tudo o que seu padrinho lhe falava. Cada palavra. Cada pausa. Cada nuance. Era pequeno, porém, aquele assunto lhe interessava e fazia com que se tornasse um pouco maior.

- Como tia Gina disse, eles viraram anjos.

- Mas por que eles não podiam ficar aqui comigo, tio Harry? Por que tinham que ser anjos?

- Eles se esforçaram para ficar aqui, Teddy – Harry abraçou o garotinho, afagando-lhe os cabelos azulados – Se esforçaram tanto. Eles lutaram, por você. E é por isso que agora são anjos. Por que te amavam tanto, que não agüentariam ficar observando você crescer de tão longe, lá do céu – explicou.

Teddy sorriu fracamente. Era difícil para ele compreender por que todos seus amigos tinham pais e mães enquanto ele crescia ao lado de sua avó e parentes postiços. Era, no entanto, igualmente complicado para Harry explicar tudo para uma criança. Mesmo que sua sensibilidade tivesse aumentado com o passar dos anos, seus vinte e um anos não haviam sido suficiente para prepará-lo.

- Mas lembre-se que você não está sozinho, Teddy. Estamos aqui sempre. Para tudo o que precisar. Eu, Tia Gina, Tio Ron, Tia Mione e sua avó. Sempre estaremos ao seu lado. Sei que não somos a mesma coisa que um pai e uma mãe. Sabe, eu também cresci sem pais – Teddy ergueu os olhinhos, mirando o padrinho com atenção – Mas eu não tinha pessoas que me protegessem. Não até descobrir que era bruxo.

- Você não sabia?

Harry maneou a cabeça.

- Seus pais também se tornaram anjos? – perguntou, a voz questionadora.

- Acredito que sim. Eles também morreram para me proteger. E aposto que agora estão juntos. Meus pais e os seus. Olhando-nos neste exato momento. Sorrindo por estarmos juntos, nos protegendo. Nossos pais eram grandes amigos, sabia? E nós vamos ser também.

Teddy sorriu.

- Mas está na hora de dormir! Ou daqui a pouco sua avó ficará muito brava comigo – Harry levantou-se e deitou o garoto na cama, o cobrindo – Tenha bons sonhos. E tente não se levantar tão cedo – brincou.

- Boa noite, padrinho Harry.

Sem pensar, Harry retirou do bolso uma pequena foto que costumava carregar sempre. Colocou-a sobre a escrivaninha de madeira, bem ao alcance dos olhinhos do menino.

- Aqui. Nossos anjos. Nossos pais e os melhores amigos deles. Sempre olhando por nós. Vão nos proteger sempre.

Deu um beijo na testa de Teddy.

- Deixe o abajur acesso, tio? – pediu.

- Claro.

E saiu do quarto, deixando Teddy admirando o novo e singelo presente.


	4. A flor da pele

_**Tema – atenção-**_

**A flor da pele**

Eles abriram a porta e passaram rapidamente pelo corredor, seguindo até a cozinha. Carregavam as compras entre os braços, mas a vermelhidão em seus rostos não se devia ao esforço.

- Eu te disse que precisava conversar sobre algo sério com você, mas aparentemente este relacionamento não tem tanta importância quanto um estúpido jogo de Quadribol, não é mesmo? – Hermione largou o que segurava em cima do balcão com certa raiva.

- Ora, Mione. Não exagere. Não foi como se eu tivesse opção! – argumentou – Paul queria que eu o ajudasse na esquematização de contra-ataque. Eu tinha que assistir o jogo até o fim para anotar os detalhes.

- Ronald – ele parou. Sabia que a utilização de seu nome completo era um sinal de perigo – Não me venha com desculpas espalhafatosas e idiotas. Eu não sou idiota! Havia te dito pela manhã que era muito importante que estivesse aqui as duas e meia, sem atraso.

- Ah! – ele ergueu as mãos para o ar – Não agüento discutir mais. Foram só alguns minutos de atraso. O que isso vai mudar? Eu tenho feito absolutamente do seu jeito, Hermione. Tudo. Tenho controlado meu jeito estourado, limpado o jardim, sendo educado e polido com pessoas que eu detesto. Foi só um pequeno atraso. Se você está começando a se arrepender deste casamento, é melhor dizer logo – virou-se e seguiu na direção da sala.

Hermione baixou sua guarda. Balançou a cabeça, tristemente. Sabia que naquele momento estava errada. E que tampouco queria brigar com o marido.

- Ron – sentou ao lado dele no sofá, segurando as mãos grandes entre as suas, pequenas – Me desculpe – pediu sinceramente.

O ruivo sorriu. Acariciou os cabelos castanhos. Beijou docemente os lábios rosados que tanto apreciava.

- Acho que estamos um pouco a flor da pele hoje – brincou.

- Queria que chegasse hoje mais cedo por que isso iria ser entregue - Hermione tirou do bolso da calça jeans um envelope levemente amassado e entregou a Ron – Queria que abríssemos juntos.

Ele abriu a carta e logo reconheceu a imagem do St. Mundgus. Ergueu os olhos para a esposa. Ela abriu um sorriso largo, enorme, feliz.

- Estou grávida – anunciou.

O envelope caiu no chão.


	5. Fleur Weasley

_**Tema – beleza – **_

**Fleur Weasley**

Sempre soube o que é ser bonita. Desde pequena.

Sempre, ao caminhar, dezenas de rostos se voltaram para me olhar, ver o movimento de meus cabelos, a graciosidade de meu andar.

Sempre tive os garotos que quis, no momento em que desejava. Era suficiente que eu os chamasse.

Mas sempre me achei vazia. Sozinha. Um tanto perdida. Mesmo que jamais demonstrasse.

Então o conheci. Alto, forte, os cabelos compridos, a voz que transmitia confiança. Tudo foi muito rápido, muito sem controle. Mas era um fato que havíamos sido feitos um para o outro. Mesmo que não houvesse lógica.

E o sempre mudou.

Sempre, agora, escuto me perguntarem por que estou com ele. Como pude continuar ao seu lado mesmo após o que lhe acontecerá.

E sempre, absolutamente, respondo que o amo. E que, mais do que qualquer coisa, isso basta e é o sentimento mais absurdamente bonito de todos.


	6. Seleção

_Tema: começo_

**Seleção**

Não havia nada de errado em estar nervoso, ele sabia disso. Todavia, em relação às mãos suadas e aos pés com incontroláveis tremeliques não tinha tanta certeza.

Alvo bufou, irritado.

Seu nome, afinal, começava com a primeira letra do alfabeto, ele já deveria ter sido chamado. Desviou os olhos do banquinho tão pequeno e minúsculo até mesmo para um garotinho de onze anos como ele e voltou-se para a mesa da Grifinória.

Eram tantas as histórias que seus pais e tios lhe contavam que ele ansiava com todo seu corpo magricela conseguir sentar-se ali, ao lado de seu irmão, por mais chato e insuportável que ele fosse.

- Potter, Alvo.

A voz ecoou pelo salão, chicoteando-o em surpresa.

Enfim, ele!

Encolheu os ombros e seguiu pelo caminho que foi aberto para sua passagem. Sorriu para a professora que segurava firmemente o Chapéu Seletor e repousou sobre o seu lugar.

Sentiu o contorno de tecido roçar ao redor da sua cabeça e fechou os olhos com força.

Qualquer que fosse seu destino, seria seu mais novo caminho!


	7. Por nós

_Tema: aniversário_

**Para nós**

Agarrou o bolinho cor de abóbora, que carregava com tanto cuidado dentro da sacola de plástico, com os dedos trêmulos enquanto encaixava ali, perfeitamente, uma velinha branca e vermelha.

Sorriu fracamente e pegou a varinha do bolso, sussurrando um feitiço mudo.

A velinha acendeu-se e ele rapidamente colocou o bolinho sobre o gramado verde, logo abaixo dos seus pés. Afastou-se um ou dois passos e observou o efeito.

Era como havia programado.

Milhares de pequenos fogos de artifício estouraram no ar, a poucos centímetros de distância, fazendo o som de fogos reais. As cores mudavam em um desenho bonito e cronometrado. Riu alto, quase feliz.

Sentou-se no gramado verde, ignorando quaisquer que fossem os avisos ao redor de toda a região, e respirou fundo. Desviou a atenção do bolinho colorido, mirando as letras logo a sua frente. Dedilhou fracamente cada uma delas e sussurrou "Feliz Aniversário" quase engasgado. Não sentia vergonha de chorar, e era o que fazia agora. As lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos, percorrendo toda sua face sardenta e esbranquiçada.

Fazia tempo, mas ele não havia superado. Jamais superaria. Tinha certeza absoluta. Afinal, de uma forma não clichê e nada romântica, ele fazia parte de si próprio, como qualquer órgão vital e essencial.

Suspirou, mais forte. Soprou a velinha fracamente antes de jogá-la longe. Mordeu o bolinho de sabor mutável. Mastigou lentamente, tentando absorver seus sentimentos como fazia com o alimento em sua boca. Digerir tudo aquilo. Lambeu os lábios e piscou dezenas de vezes. Mirou o relógio preguiçosamente e notou que se demorasse mais, talvez chamassem a polícia para procurá-lo. Tinha outra festa para ir.

Ergueu-se nos joelhos e equilibrou o bolinho sobre o mármore cinzento.

"Feliz aniversário para nós", murmurou surdamente enquanto se levanta e seguia pelo caminho que viera, limpando as lágrimas infindáveis na manga do casaco puído.

O bolinho reluzia sobre a lápide.

_Fred Weasley. _

_Excelente filho, esplendido irmão, eterno brincalhão e para sempre gêmeo. _

Era um dia bonito. De céu azul e uma brisa morna. Perfeito. Ou ao menos seria.


	8. Empurre

_Tema: sangue _

**Empurre**

Oscilando, ela fez com que ele se sentasse na cadeira mais próxima a porta da cozinha. Correu para a pia e molhou o pano de prato com água fria, colocando-o em seguida na testa que pingava de suor.

- Está mesmo tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

- Só preciso respirar um pouquinho. Ajudaria abrir a janela – sugeriu, e ela rapidamente o atendeu. Ele sorriu abertamente, admirando-a, mas logo virou o rosto para o outro lado – E também ajudaria se tirasse esse avental.

Ela olhou para si mesma e exclamou um "Oh", tirando o avental que se prendia a sua cintura, jogando-o no cesto de lixo.

- Assim está melhor? – riu.

- Bem melhor, obrigado – respirou fundo.

- Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia.

- Mas eu queria, ela me pediu.

- Ainda assim.

- Mas vou ser o padrinho!

- Padrinhos definitivamente não são obrigados a isso.

- É que, bom, no final das contas, ela também é minha irmã. Queria fazer seu pedido.

- Não é uma boa idéia quando se tem problemas do gênero – ela riu mais uma vez – Agora estou pensando, como será quando for a minha vez?

- Será diferente! – exclamou puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo com que se sentasse no seu colo para que pudesse enlaçar sua cintura.

- Acho que vai precisar de treinamentos – ela afastou uma mecha da testa suada dele e beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente – Mas, bom, desde que você desmaie ao meu lado e eu possa continuar a apertar a sua mão, não me importa. Mas gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado o tempo todo. Acordado!

- E eu estarei! – ele passou a mão sobre a barriga proeminente – Prometo.

Sorriram e colaram os narizes, e logo som de choro ecoou pelos corredores.

- Por que Gina não quis ir ao hospital? – perguntou curioso.

- Ela queria, mas a bolsa estourou tão inesperadamente que não daria tempo.

- No hospital a menos?

- Menos o que, Ron?

- Menos sangue!

- Ah, acho que não. É só que lá há mais enfermeiras e tudo é um pouco mais controlado, quer se queira ou não.

- Espero que sua bolsa estoure quando estiver trabalhando, Mione – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Assim não haverá chances de ter que ser assim, em casa, eu poderei ficar segurando sua mão enxugando sua testa o tempo todo – era riu.

- Acho que provavelmente eu terei que segurar a sua e o meu paninho logo irá parar na sua testa.

Ele riu. Mal podia esperar pelo momento de ser sua vez. A vez deles. De serem pais.


	9. Obrigado, Pontas!

**OBRIGADO, PONTAS!**

Era uma madrugada quente. Aquilo era anormal para a época do ano. E talvez, somente talvez, fosse uma apreciação do tempo àquele rapaz que caminhava sozinho, exceto por seu malão.

Pisando firme e respirando pesado ele seguia cada vez mais exausto. Pesando-lhe mais algo invisível e indecifrável do que a própria mala que insistia em não arrastar-se docemente pela calçada esburacada. Era demais e completamente o oposto do que sempre propusera para si mesmo.

Não havia a satisfação ou a vitória. Havia apenas um pesar estranho em seu peito e o sangue que escorria do sobre cílio para o resto do seu rosto. Havia apenas ódio, mais do que sempre havia havido. Havia apenas a estrada e seus passos.

Caminhar não era exatamente a melhor opção, ele sabia, mas o exercício lhe fazia bem. Como se assim transpirasse tudo aquilo que lhe fazia mal e diminuísse a voz que ainda ecoava por sua mente: "Se você acha que vai fazer alguma diferença sair daqui, saía. Isso não salvará a pele dos seus amiguinhos e muito menos a sua. Inútil, simplesmente!".

Salvar sua pele, riu-se. Como se aquele fosse o motivo. Como se acreditasse naquilo.

Rá-rá-rá!

Tinha vontade de voltar e quebrar tudo como havia sido quebrado. Destruir aquela casa, as memórias, tudo. Absolutamente. Desligar-se se maneira mais sua do que aquela.

Maldição.

No seu intimo mais secreto, desejara que tivessem implorado. Que dissessem para ficar. E então ele riria e lhes daria as costas. Então a voz das verdades seria dele e a situação seria engraçada e alegre. Haveria asas em seu corpo ao invés de assombro e pesar. E poderia continuar a enganar-se quanto ao fato de, sim, haver amor partindo deles.

Mas era tarde. E sabia que não, não havia. Jamais haveria. E mesmo que custasse admitir, lhe doía. E esperava que ali, naquela casa muito mais simpática e amigável onde a decoração de Natal já aguardava ansiosa se sentisse melhor e mais como um filho, sempre.

Então bateu. Toc, toc, toc. Três vezes rápidas. E esperou.

– Sim, mamãe. Já disse que vou dispen... Almofadinhas! – silêncio – Mamãe, prepare o quarto de hóspedes. Teremos um cachorro morando lá.

Ele sorriu.

– Obrigado, Pontas.


End file.
